Just Stop It
by Lilium Dragon Fang
Summary: Natsuki waiting up for Shizuru... i dunno how to summarize it without giving anything away. just read, c'mon, you know you want to! yeah. click click guys. ahihihi. and oh, its a ONESHOT.


**Yasha!!!** Hi everyone. This is supposed to be a drabble (for **'In 200 or less'**) but I think it would be so much funnier and entertaining if it were more detailed. 200 words wouldn't have been enough. I got this from Jo Koy's vid about his wife coming home after partying *Sankyuu Jo! Gomen for using your material. I just couldn't resist! ^_^ *. It's quite hilarious when he was telling it so I figured it would be cool to use ShizNat as characters. Haha! ^_^ **~Hanako/Nako-chan**

**---**

_**JUST STOP IT…**_

_**---  
**_

The antique grandfather clock hummed its' monotonous theme, 12 midnight, it signaled. The antediluvian time device made Natsuki pace around the family room some more, her feet practically burning a path on her carpeted floor as she was walking in circles while yelling on the home phone on her left hand. Her right hand was busy punching text messages to every contact she knew, asking if they had seen Shizuru that night.

"**Damn it, Mai. I'm going crazy here! Where the fuck is she?!"**

The busty redhead on the other line tried her best to calm her former schoolmate down, **"Natsuki, She's out with her girlfriends, right? They're probably having fun, you know, clubbing?"**

"**But she's not answering her phone! Tsch. This is bullshit, Mai. Why isn't she answering?!"**The green-eyed HiME lowered her voice for a second. She was really worried. As well as pissed that Shizuru was not answering her calls.

"**Hey, calm down. Don't worry, She'll be home in no time. It's Shizuru we're talking about here. She can handle herself."**

"**But its 12am! I don't even know which club she's in!"**

"**Natsuki, that's when the great partying is just starting at clubs! You, of all people, should know that."**

The lone wolf stopped walking, _**"**_**Fine. If you hear anything from anyone, you call me immediately!"** she hung up and fell to the couch, feeling fatigued and anxious.

---

A tipsy brunette slipped through mahogany doors with her high heels in one hand and her purse on the other. She fumbled with her black dress as it got stuck in as the doors closed. After pulling herself free, she stumbled into her home, giggling, dropping her things and she headed for the stairs. She stopped when a furious voice rang from the living room.

"**Where the hell were you?! What the- I've been calling you! Texting even! I've been up all night! Where the fuck have you been?! Seriously, you couldn't call back? What the hell, Shizuru?"**

Scarlet orbs simply stared at the lingerie collector, **"Ara."**

"**Don't you 'ara' me!"** Natsuki snapped as soon as she heard the overused word.

"**I was out with Haruka and Yukino ***giggle* **and some representatives from our Kyoto branch." **

"**I-I know that!"** Natsuki rolled her sleepy eyes at the woman in front of her.

A slightly drunken smile formed on the tawny haired woman's lips, aiming to calm her lover down, "**Then what are you mad about? I told you we were going out, right?"**

"**I'm not- That's not what I'm mad about. What I'm mad about is that it's three in the morning, Shizuru! I was trying to call you. I texted you! Like a hundred times! You couldn't at least text? I've been calling, you could've stepped out for a while to answer! Geez!"**

"**Demo, Na-chan, my phone was on vibrate, ne?"**

"**Argh! Your cell phone is always on vibrate. But when your friends call you during the day, you pick it up immediately! Oh but when I call, all of a sudden you can't hear anything? What the, you got selected vibrate hearing?!"**

A woozy Shizuru retorted with a come-back only she could pull off, **"What are you saying? You think I was- are you saying I'm cheating on you? Is that it? You think I'm cheating on you?"** She placed one hand upon her chest, the other covered her mouth. Crimson orbs suddenly moistened, tears straining to pour out. It was the most guaranteed way to halt the biker from her outburst.

Natsuki balled her fists at the unanticipated reverse Jedi trick that made her look like the unreasonable ass wherein she has to comfort the brunette to make her understand that she wasn't implying anything at all but still be mad. **"No. That's not what I said, Shizuru! What I'm saying is- I just- I was calling and you weren't picking up**."The wolf fidgeted, trying to find a valid excuse for her volatile actions, **"It's three! I'm calling a-and texting! You-you could've… been, er, kidnapped".** The lame reason rolled off her tongue making her look even more like desperate with fending off her wife's devious 'Jedi force-infused' technique.

"**Ara." **The honey brunette walked closer, deeply touched by the biker's concern. Beyond that brash exterior, Natsuki was just dead worried about her. She wasn't showing off her brazen demeanor just because it made her look cool, it was because she was extremely worried about her wife, because she loved her dear Shizuru so much. She fell silent for a moment, not knowing how to react .

"**What? Is that all you-"**

Shizuru raised her pointing finger to her wife's lips and grinned, **"Shhh..."**

"**Don't you sh-"**

"**Shh. Stop."** The tea addict interrupted.

Jade eyes glared at the stoppage,** "Why do yo-"**

"**Shh. Just stop it."** she whispered.

The blunette moved her head away from the finger on her mouth, **"But you should've-"**

"**Shhhh."** The slim digit rested on her lips once again.

Natsuki stepped back to try to speak but the older woman followed, pressing her finger a little harder on the soft resisting lips. She attempted to talk again but was still silenced by the limb upon her mouth.

"**I'm still ma-"**

"**Shhh."** Shizuru wiggled her finger, caressing the smooth cherry-colored tissue. **"My Natsuki is that worried about** **me?",** A faint blush now formed on her wife's cheeks as she approached the infuriated blunette, **"Kannin na"**.Half-lidded ruby eyes stared directly into viridian ones while she placed her arms around her wife's neck. Natsuki tried to resist and talk back but was instantly immobilized when sloppy kiss was planted into the her pulse point right below her jaw, a tongue lightly teasing the flesh caught between her lips. **"Kannin na, Natsuki."** Her hands weaved themselves into cobalt locks.

All the fury disappeared in a blink. **"Tsch. Alright."** Natsuki relented as soon as silky lips met her skin. Like an ice cube being melted down on a sizzling pan, all the gunner's anger dissipated in that one single action.

They savored the silence for a while, basking in each other's embrace. Natsuki buried her head into Shizuru's neck and inhaled deeply, breathing in the aroma of the sweet perfume her wife used mixed the slight hint of alcohol. Despite the odd infusion of scents, the biker just let herself find solace in the arms of her lover. After a few minutes, Natsuki noticed that the limbs around her neck were getting tighter and heavier. Shizuru had slumped over, her weight fully on the blunette.

"**Na-chan?"**

"**Hn?"**

"**Carry me to bed?"**

The blunette simply answered with a sigh of defeat. The ex-Seito kaichou didn't let go of the younger woman's neck as the felt her body being carried, bridal style, by a still pissed off but now slightly relieved Natsuki as they headed upstairs to their bedroom. She snuggled into the woman's neck, nuzzling navy tresses, smiling.

**---**

**Fujino – 2,813; Kuga – zero...**

**---**

**---**

**---**

Yeah! Ookini for the reviews (to come!). Hehe. There, I said it, you should definitely leave reviews now cause of my advance thankies.... Haha! **~Nako-chan**


End file.
